cuticledetectiveinabafandomcom-20200214-history
Wakaba Ogino
Wakaba Ogino (荻野 若葉 Ogino Wakaba) is the wife of Kuniharu Ogino and the mother of Azusa Ogino. Appearance Wakaba is a beautiful young woman with classic-length brown hair that is tied into a braid, purple eyes and she is usually seen with a gentle smile on her face. Personality Wakaba is a very kind, calm and soft-spoken woman who can easily suppress Don Valentino’s rage, but she accidentally gains a dislike for Lorenzo that she even remained composed when a key went through her forehead and not even being remotely fazed by it. In Episode 2, Wakaba shows that she is not bothered by Kuniharu Ogino's (Wakaba's husband) lack of affection and she continues to try to get him to be affectionate where she tries to get a kiss from him. According to Kuniharu, Wakaba is said to have no sense of danger, much to his worry and this was seen where she had no idea Don Valentino was coming after her and her daughter for a key they accidentally gain possession of. History At some point, Wakaba met and fell in love with Kuniharu Ogino and the two later got married. It is assumed they had Azusa Ogino (Wakaba's daughter) prior to Hiroshi Inaba’s departure, since he is aware of Ogino's family. Plot When a special key ends up in Azusa Ogino's possession, Don Valentino begins stalking them, altering Ogino to have them guarded, namely by Hiroshi Inaba. Relationships Family Kuniharu Ogino Kuniharu is the husband of Wakaba, but it is unknown what most of their relationship is but she considers her husband to be a very kind person even if she is told otherwise. She has shown that she is not bothered by his lack of affection not being directed towards her but to their daughter. In Chapter 6, Wakaba tries to get a kiss from him but he doesn't do so (possibly out of embarrassment due to Hiroshi Inaba and the others presence) and leaves though she isn't sad. Even though Kuniharu is more affectionate with Azusa Ogino, he appears to love Wakaba as well as he was quick to place both of them into the care of Hiroshi when the Don Valentino started tracking them being fully aware his wife has no sense of danger, showing he knows of her habits. As he left for work, he promised his curious wife that he would return for them. He also likes to include his wife in fun activities with their daughter, showing he doesn't want her left out. Azusa Ogino Azusa is the daughter of Wakaba who loves her child very much and encourages her extreme playing. Wakaba doesn't seem to mind that their daughter receives more attention from Kuniharu than she does as she enjoys giving her attention as well. Azusa loves her mother very much and looked jealous as her mother briefly gave Don Valentino affection but she was happy when she returned her attention to her. Friends Inaba Detective Agency Wakaba is good friends with Hiroshi Inaba and his assistants as she thanks them for taking care of Don and the enemies with Lorenzo. Trivia * The name Wakaba means "young, immature" (若) (waka) and "leaf" (葉) (ha/'ba'). * Wakaba's surname '''Ogino '''means "reed plain". Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female